She brought sexy back to Westchester
by dqgilly
Summary: Imagine if… in the third The Clique book by Lisi Harrison, Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie and Alicia didn't make up. They finished the shoot by getting themselves together. Lucinda felt bad for Alicia's ruined life, so she offered her a modeling job as a regular for a magazine in California called Dare. She accepts and makes new friends, but now she's back in Westchester. Uh-Oh..
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**3 Years Ago…**

**Imagine if… in the third The Clique book by Lisi Harrison, Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie and Alicia **_**didn't**_** make up. They finished the shoot by getting themselves together. Lucinda felt bad for Alicia's ruined life, so she offered her a modeling job as a regular for a new magazine based in California called **_**Dare**_**. She accepts and spends three years in paradise with her 4 penthouse roomies, Sadie, Jailyn, Carla, and Audrey. Nobody forgets her, and new faces are interested. When Alicia and her new BFFs come back to Westchester, will the Pretty Committee win out, or will the Daring Divas take the reins?**

**Looks kinda like…**

**Alicia Rivera: Aimee Carrero (With a tan)**

**Sadie Green: ****Ana Mulvoy-Ten (Taller)**

**Jailyn Drew: Coco Jones (With super-long hair)**

**Audrey Bleu: Sarah Hyland (With bright red hair)**

**About them…**

**Alicia Rivera: You shouldn't be reading this if you don't know about Alicia! Her favorite color is Metallic Gold. Ralph Lauren forever!**

**Sadie Green: From London. Moved to America for **_**Dare**_** Magazine a month before Alicia did. Laughs way more than she should. Her favorite color is Metallic Pink. Gotta love Chanel!**

**Jailyn Drew: From Florida. Moved to California for **_**Dare**_** Magazine a week after Alicia did. She attracts boys left and right but doesn't even care. Her favorite color is Metallic lavender. Marc Jacobs or else!**

**Audrey Blue: From Paris. Moved to America for **_**Dare **_**Magazine a month after Alicia. Loves to eat fast food, and she never gains weight! Her favorite color is Metallic Green. Calvin Klein is the only way!**

_Dare_ Magazine Private Jet

8:46 A.M.

September 5th, 2012

"Omigosh, I am sooo excited to go to West Chester with you guys!" Audrey squealed. Alicia smiled.

"I'm excited too, Dree, but they'll beat you up if you say West Chester instead of Westchester." Alicia looked at her suddenly frightened best friend and laughed. "Not literally, Dree." Alicia said, playfully rolling her eyes. The Daring Divas busted out laughing.

"But seriously Leesh, this is gonna be the best year ever!" Audrey said, smiling. Sadie giggled, and then piped in.

"I can't believe I get to go to a real school!" She said excitedly. Jailyn rolled her eyes with a silly smile.

"Trust me, Sade, normal school isn't that exciting." She said. Alicia smiled again. She and Jailyn were the only ones who had been to public school before. Audrey and Sadie were both homeschooled. In the middle of their giggle-fest, the staticy pilot's voice buzzed in over the intercom.

"_Hey, Alicia, Audrey, Jailyn, and Sadie!" _The pilot addressed them by name, 'cause they were on a private jet, obviously. The girls whooped in return. "_We're landing in about five minutes, so make sure your hair and make-up are okay!" _The pilot was being sarcastic, but the girls all whipped out mirrors and checked out their hair. They all had their hair in side ponytails, their streaks with their favorite colors showing. They were all dressed head to toe in their favorite designers clothes. They were ready to rule. And they would.

Rivera Estate

9:07 A.M.

September 5th, 2012

"Mom, we're here!" Alicia called into the large foyer. Her mother walked gracefully down the steps of their staircase and greeted Alicia and her friends.

"Alicia!" Nadia said, wrapping her daughter in a hug. "I missed you!" She looked at the other girls and smiled brightly. "You rooms are upstairs, next to Alicia's." That was all she had to say. Sadie sprinted up the staircase immediately, followed by Amber, who was walking at a fast pace. Alicia and Jailyn looked at each other, giggled, and strolled up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Nadia smiled and walked away.

"No. Freaking. Way!" Sadie giggle-shrieked and then flopped on her bed. Her room was different shades of pink and white. She had a white & pink desk, a white flat-screen TV, a pink laptop, and her own bathroom and walk-in closet. "My room is freaking awesomeeee!" She yelled. She was gonna have a fantastic year.

"Oh, wow!" Audrey exclaimed in wonder. Her room was different shades of light green and white. She had a lime green & white desk, a white flat-screen TV, and a green laptop. Her bedspread was green too! "I guess Alicia told her mother quite a bit about us!"

"Omigosh!" Jailyn said. Her room was lavender everywhere she could see. Even her mini fridge! Purple bedspread, purple TV, purple laptop, purple desk, purple, purple, purple! "I love it!" She shouted, and then jumped onto her bed.

Alicia smiled with the familiarity of her old room. Everything was the same, even her 'Reading Nook" was the same! Her green and gold bathroom, her canopy bed, her vanity table. But she had to do one thing before she could collapse on her bed. She opened her mini fridge door, pulled out a diet root beer bottle, and checked the expiration date. She laughed. "Good thing mom replaced the old bottles!" She said, and then she fell face first onto her bed.

Briarwood/Octavian Country Day

8:20 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

The Daring Divas were ready for school. Alicia was in a Ralph Lauren gold halter top with a black silk jacket and Ralph Lauren medium wash skinny jeans with black velvety high heels. Her now dark brown hair was in loose curls that reached the middle of her back, her gold streak showing. Sadie was in a Chanel long-sleeved pink mini dress with Chanel black leggings and hot pink ankle booties. Her blond locks were in a wavy side ponytail that proudly held her metallic pink streak. Jailyn had a more casual look, with Marc Jacobs lavender denim short-shorts, a Marc Jacobs crème colored satin short-sleeve button down shirt, a chocolate brown velvet blazer by Marc Jacobs, and mid-calf high black boots with deep purple tights. Her hair was straightened to a point, and put in a super-high ponytail, her streak popping. Aubrey was wearing a suede lime green miniskirt, silver tights, a white tucked-in long sleeved V-neck with a gray vest and black flats, all by Calvin Klein. Her fiery red hair was blown stick straight and her green streak peeked out. They looked perfect. They had to come to school early so that they could get to the auditorium in time for the assembly about them. They were newsworthy, after all.

**Massie's POV**

BOCD Auditorium

8:45 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

Massie didn't know who they were. All she knew was that they were models from California. She knew she was going to get some knew PC members, though. That was for sure. She was sitting with Kristen, Claire, Dylan, and Layne. Layne had made the PC a month or two after Alicia left. She had gotten a major makeover and her style was fashionably creative now, and her hair was black and loosely curled hair. Also gone was her protest addiction. She wondered if the models would be good enough, though. She'll just have to find out. The first girl on stage was a pretty blond girl in pink that giggled a lot. "'Ello, my name is Sadie Green. I'm from England and I've been working with _Dare_ Magazine for about three years. I really enjoy gymnastics and I hope that I might make the cheerleading squad." Massie smiled. She might be a good addition to the PC. The next girl up had red hair like Dylan's.

"Hi, I am Aubrey Bleu. I am from France and I have been working with _Dare_ for as long as Sadie. I love art and I thought it might be fun to join the art club." Layne beamed. She was the president of the art club. "My English is slightly limited. I do not know much American slang." Massie thought that was obvious. But French was way high on the popularity chart. The next girl was African American with a ponytail so high it looked like it hurt. But the girl had on a bright smile.

"Hey, what's up, I'm Jailyn Drew. I'm not from anywhere fancy, just Florida. And I've been with _Dare_ for about a month less then Sadie and Audrey. I think soccer is awesome, and I hear that you guys have a kick-ass team, and I might join." Massie liked Jailyn. She had a Layne-like style and an attitude to match. Massie wanted to see who the last girl was. A somewhat familiar brunette walked out slowly. She smiled a bit and then started talking.

"Hey. Some of you might know me. I used to live here, go to this school. It was a while ago, though. And I've changed my look a little. Hey, for some of you, nice to see you again. For others, nice to meet you. My name is Alicia Rivera." Massie's jaw dropped. So did half of the school. Was that really her?

**Alicia's POV**

BOCD Hallway

9:02 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

As the Daring Divas walked through the hall, they were stopped by the PC. They lined up with Massie facing Alicia, Dylan Facing Aubrey, Claire facing Sadie, and Jailyn had Kristen and Layne. "Hi, Massie! It's great to see you again." Alicia said. Massie smirked.

"Hey, Duh-Leesha." Alicia smirked right back and loosely curled her fingers. Then in a seemingly random movement, the Daring Divas all twirled their streaks. Massie cocked her head. "Original much?" She asked, and then twirled her eggplant streak.

"When did you get yours?" Sadie asked.

"Eighth grade." She practically spat. Jailyn rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leez. We got ours two months after you ruined Leesh's photo shoot. You're the copier." Massie snapped her head back. All of a sudden a voice called out.

"Hey guys!"

**Daring Diva's POV**

BOCD Hallway

9:02 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

Sadie turned around and saw the cutest boy ever. He had floppy blonde hair and caramel eyes that sparkled. He wasn't very tall, but still a decent height. He was pretty muscular, and she was instantly crushing. Who was this boy, and when could she see him again? The sooner the better!

Aubrey turned and found herself looking into one blue and one green eye. Her sight expanded to dark hair and muscular limbs. He was gorgeous and tall. He looked like the kind of guy that she liked-cute, unique, and strong. Yep, Aubrey was in deep.

Who is THAT? That's the first thing on Jailyn's mind. He had buttery blond curls and blue-green eyes that changed colors. He was H-O-T HOT. She was meeting this boy if it kills her.

Alicia looked into these brown eyes. Then she zoomed out. "Josh?" She asked. He was her boyfriend before… (Yes, I know Josh is introduced in the Fourth book, but just go with it.)

All of a sudden the PC moved towards the boys. Claire hugged Cam. Dylan snuggled Derrick. Massie kissed Landon. And…_Layne_ hugged _Josh_? Alicia was shocked.

"What?" Josh replied.

"Uh…meet my friends!" Alicia said, covering her embarrassing moment by introducing her friends. "This is Sadie," Alicia said, motioning to her blonde friend. "This is Aubrey," She continued, and the fiery redhead waved. "Oh, and this is Jailyn." Alicia said, and the dark-haired model put her hand on her hip, cocked her head, and smiled. Josh nodded to them.

"Sup." Massie smirked and introduced the boys.

"This is Josh, Derrick, Cam, and Landon." She said, motioning to them in order. Alicia uncurled her fingers and the girls twirled their streaks again, and then walked away without a word.

**Derrick's POV**

Homeroom with the PC and the DD's

9:06 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

Who was that British chick? And would she be interested in Derrick? 'Cause he thought she was hot. So he gave her a note via paper airplane that said to meet her behind BOCD. He didn't sign his name, so she was be clueless about who it was. And he didn't know if she would come. Dylan walked in and he stopped staring at Sadie. Better to be secret about it.

Behind BOCD

12:30 (Lunch time)

September 7th, 2012

Derrick was hiding. And then he heard a nervous British voice.

"'Ello…" Sadie called out. "I got your note…" She trailed off. "Whoever you are…" Derrick jumped up before she left.

"Uh, I sent the note." he ran his hand through his hair. She cocked her head.

"Whot do you want?" She asked, cocking her head. God, that accent was adorable, Derrick thought.

"Uh, just if you maybe wanted to go on a date or something sometime?" He said, his words jamming together.

"But aren't you with Dylan?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" He was cut off. Sadie has sprung forward on her toes and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: You gorgeous jerk

**Audrey's POV**

Biology Class

10:26 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

Audrey wasn't paying attention about how to dissect the mouse. Nor how to properly adjust her safety gear. All she cared about was that blue eye. It was amazing. She'd been asking around about Cam and she always got the same answers.

1: He's one of the best soccer players on the team.

2: His older brother, Harris, was way hotter. (Which she doubted.)

3: Claire Lyons from the Pretty Committee had been going out with him since middle school, so don't bother.

Well, they must be getting tired of each other, right? Audrey figured. That's why she had gotten Cam to be her lab partner. And why she was getting the death glare from Claire. She peeked another glance at Cam, who was peeking a glance at her. They locked eyes for a second, and then looked away quickly, like they do in those American movies Jailyn turned her on to. She risked a glance at Claire, who was now trying to choke her with the force, Audrey was pretty sure of that. Finally, she got the nerve up to talk to him. "So…do you guys _always _dissect these creatures?" Cam laughed. Audrey liked the sound of it.

"Nah," he said, still laughing. "Only when the exterminator has a day off." Audrey's face must've looked hilarious, because Cam brought on a fresh wave of laughter. "Kidding." Audrey made a shocked face for a millisecond, but then laughed along with Cam. Mrs. Johnson, the biology teacher, put her hand on the desk.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Bleu?" Audrey shook her head, because no, there wasn't.

"No ma'am." She heard stifled laughs. Was she not supposed to answer the teacher? Was it a- how do you say it- _rhetorical _question? Oh well, she thought. She and Cam were silent throughout the rest of the class. When the lunch bell rang, she and Cam walked to the Café together. "So what is your favorite food?" She asked, her accent thickening. He laughed.

"I guess its gummies." Audrey knit her brows, because she'd never heard of gummies. Partly because she was a model, and partly because she was French. "They're like chewy gel-ish fruity thing." He rustled around in his backpack for a minute, and then pulled out a plastic bag filled with tiny bears. He shook the bag a bit and then held it out. "Try one." Audrey hesitantly picked a green one, her favorite color. She popped it in her mouth and chewed slowly. But then her eyes lit up.

"It tastes like green apples!" She said. Cam laughed again at her reaction.

"You seem to laugh a lot. Is that normal?" Audrey questioned. Cam shook his head, trying to catch his breath.

"No (inhale) I haven't (exhale) laughed like this (inhale) with-" He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, and then a high pitched voice. "Hi Cam!" Claire squeaked. She kissed him on the cheek and then dragged him the rest of the way to the Café, shooting a _he's-mine_ look at her over her shoulder. But she didn't see Cam wave at Aubrey before they left.

**Alicia's POV**

BOCD Café

12:32 P.M.

September 7th, 2012

Alicia saw Audrey wandering from the lunch line and waved her over. She had been debating with Jailyn over how she could get Josh back, and how Jailyn could get Landon.

"Ladies, I am," Audrey thought for a second. "Crushing." Jailyn smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"It's Cam, isn't it?" Audrey's face turned to match her hair.

"Maybe…" She said slowly. Alicia's eyes lit up.

"Ehmagosh, spill!" She whisper-shouted.

"His eye is amazing, and he's like the perfect height for me! He's nice, and funny, and has a good laugh, and he taught me what a gummy is!" She rambled quietly. Jailyn and Alicia laughed at that last part. Jailyn shook her head and smiled.

"The fastest way to a girl's heart," she joked. "Gummies." Alicia cracked up, but Audrey just smiled. Sadie walked up, brushed the hair out of her face, and sat down.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Well, Audrey likes Cam due to her recent gummy discovery." Alicia said in her announcer's voice. Sadie looked really confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The girls cracked up again, and then Alicia shushed them and looked around. People were looking at them. Not laughing or pointing, just looking. Out of nowhere, Jailyn stood up and bowed.

"That will conclude today's show. You may now return to your lunches, but stay tuned to see us eat OURS!" SAJA bust out laughing. Alicia could not believe Jailyn just did that! But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Because the look on the PC's faces made her love every second of it.

**PC's POV**

BOCD Café

12:45 P.M.

September 7th, 2012

"I can't believe Duh-Leesha came back!" Dylan said. Kristen assumed the Gossip Position and replied.

"I know right?" Massie snapped closed the compact she was looking in and then joined the conversation.

"Her friends are kind of cool, though. We need them on our side. The _winning_ side." She looked around as if scanning to see who thought she was wrong and that Alicia was stronger. Nobody disagreed. Well, at least verbally. Claire, however, was thinking.

_Who is this girl I've been friends with for forever?_ She thought. For a while, she had felt this way. She had been like this since high school. She was basically ticked all the time. Anything might get you kicked out of the PC. And the PC's access was as unlimited as Massie's eggplant streak. But getting kicked out would be the equivalent of being blacklisted in Hollywood. But now that there was a new, destined to be popular clique out, could she go and still be popular? Alicia's clique had failed before because of the fastness and the choice of people. Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori weren't a grade-A team. But now she had her gorgeous friends that seemed to have no flaws and no issues with each other. Hell, that was better than the PC, with suspicion at every corner. In fact, Claire would've joined if not for the fact that that redheaded idiot trying to steal her Cam.

"Okay, anyways, who should we go for?" Claire's head snapped up.

"Not Audrey." Massie's eye's widened and then she smiled.

"Oooh, the one you said was flirting with Cam?" Claire nodded bitterly.

"Okay then. Next order of business," She said, moving on quickly without a care. _You could get over you're issues with Audrey…_ Claire dropped back into reality.

"Kuh-laire, did you hear me?" Massie said, quite annoyed.

"Uh, sorry, Mass, kinda zoned out." She mumbled.

"Well, I was _saying_ that we should bring back Glambition." Claire had to think for a second.

"That make-up company that you guys had before that shut down because you used almond oil in it?" She asked. Layne stifled a laugh.

"No, Kuh-Laire, the _other _make-up company we started. Yes, that one." She snapped. Layne sat up.

"You don't have to yell at her. That was like three years ago, it's not her fault she might've had trouble remembering!" Even after she joined the Pretty Committee, she was still super protective of Claire. Massie rolled her eyes and muttered a "Whatever" under her breath.

"Anyways, we'd use real petroleum jelly since we don't have a stupid budget anymore," She glanced at Kristen. "And actually release our whole line of products."

"Ehmagod, Mass, that's genius." Dylan gushed.

"Yeah," Kristen said.

"It's a pretty cool idea." Layne said agreeably. They all looked at Claire.

"It sounds like fun," Claire said quietly. They all looked away and continued their conversations.

**Audrey and Cam's POV**

History Class

2:34 P.M.

September 7th, 2012

"So the king ate his children because he wanted to stay king, but the queen did not want him to, and she gave him a rock dressed up like a baby. The baby grew up and gave him mustard and wine so he puked. Then he chopped up his father and took out his brothers and sisters. Then they ruled." Audrey furrowed her brow. "Strange family." She said. Cam laughed. They were studying Greek mythology, and Audrey had paired up with Cam. She stared for a second and asked him a question. "Is Cam your real name?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, it's Cameron." Audrey nodded.

"Okay, then I will call you Cameron." Cam raised his eyebrows. Nobody really bothered with it. But then again, European people are so cool like that. Or maybe it was just Audrey. She reminded him of Claire when she first came to Westchester. So confused with how they talked, how they acted, how they dressed. Except without the dressed part. She was more fashion forward than Massie. Except instead of being confused with Westchester, she was confused with all of America. Except Claire wasn't like that anymore. She was just like Massie. Only, Cam wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Hey Audrey," He whispered. She looked up from her textbook and faced him.

"Oui? Quel est-il?" Cam made a puzzled face. Audrey blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, that was French. I meant what is it?" Cam smiled.

"Want to come over to my house tonight to work on homework tonight?" Audrey nodded.

"Oui."

Cam had a date with Claire tonight, but oh well. He'd find a way out of it.

"Come to my house at seven. I'll text you my address."

"But you don't have my phone number." Cam grinned.

"I guess I'll need it, then, huh?"

**DD's POV**

Rivera Limousine

3:17 P.M.

September 7, 2012

Alicia plopped back down on the car seat with a Pellegrino in her hand.

"Any plans with our soon to be boy toys?" She asked. "First person to speak up gets twenty gossip points." By the way, they had turned gossip point in to ways to get out of chores. The girl with the most points at the end of the week had no chore duties, and the person with the least point had to do the winner's chores. It made gossip flow a little more freely.

"I'm going to Cameron's house to study tonight at seven. He still needs to text his address to me, though." She said. Audrey had an easier time with 'Improper' English when she was out of school. Alicia raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"He has you're number?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yep." She said. The other girls nodded their heads looking mildly impressed.

"I'm going to a movie with Derrick tonight," Sadie spoke up, hoping they'd all be distracted and she'd get the gossip points instead. Jailyn's mouth formed an O.

"And he's still with Dylan?" She asked incredulously. Sadie nodded quietly like she didn't like it either.

"If this relationship's going anywhere, he _will _break up with her though." Jailyn nodded.

"Good, because I don't wanna be friends with a cheater." Sadie cocked her head.

"But I'm not in a relationship." Jailyn shook her head and smiled.

"You're cheating _with _the cheater. You're basically the influence." Sadie made an 'Oooh' face and then turned to Alicia.

"Any luck with _Joshy_?" She said, making a baby face. Alicia made a face, but if it was a baby face, then it was a constipated baby that just sucked on a lemon.

"No. But seriously, Layne? You should've seen her in middle school. She looked like an 80's reject with a protest addiction from the 70's." The girls all laughed, but soon Dean pulled down the separator.

"Girls, I've got a huge headache, so could you please be quiet?" He asked politely. Alicia nodded, and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

**Audrey's POV**

Rivera Estate: Audrey's room

6:13 P.M.

September 7th, 2012

Audrey was in her room trying to figure out what would impress Cameron. Suddenly the twenty suitcases she had packed to capacity with designer clothes didn't feel like enough. After a while, she decided on a lime green mini dress with two inch straps over a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with black high top Converse and a black leather jacket. Her hair was curled and for make-up, she just had brown sparkly eyeshadow, deep brown mascara, and light pink gloss that tasted like cookie dough, which was for her, by the way, not Cameron. She walked over to Alicia's room and stuck her head through the doorway.

"I'm heading to Cameron's for our study session, and I'm taking Billy." She called. Billy was the car Nadia had gotten for the DD so that they could drive whenever they didn't want to be chauffeured. It was a silver convertible that had drawings all over it in different colors of window markers. Audrey and Jailyn did most of the better drawings, but Sadie and Alicia stuck to stick figures. She heard a muffled OK from the depths of her friend's exotic room and walked towards the stairs. While she walked, she looked around. One time Alicia had told the girls that the huge house was scary for such a small family, especially on nights the help had the night off. Audrey didn't feel that way, though. Maybe it was because she had her friends her. Alicia probably felt the same way. It was kind of like a family of six now. In her train of thought, she had walked all the way to the exit and almost slammed into it. She opened the door, walked out, shut the door, and then walked to Billy so that she could drive to Cam's. (Just FYI- Audrey looked completely badass with the car keys and the leather jacket-ED)

**Cam's POV**

Cam's House

7:06 P.M.

September 7th, 2012

Cam heard the doorbell ring and ran too answer it before his obnoxious brother did. But he didn't make it before his brother, Harris Fisher, 21 years old and still living at home, opened the light green door. He took one look at the redheaded girl and yelled in the direction of Cam's room.

"Cam, were you expecting an extremely hot redhead that may or may not be single and/or at the age of or above eighteen?" He said, looking at Audrey with his eyebrows raised at the last part.

"Dude, she's sixteen." Cam said with a straight face. Harris looked her up and down.

"You sure?" He asked, grinning at her chest.

"Yes, I am, and that's illegal Harris, so don't even think about it!" He said, grabbing Audrey's wrist and dragging her to his room. He shut the door and then turned to Audrey.

"Sorry about my brother." He said, rolling his eyes. Audrey nodded politely and smiled.

"So what should we study first?" She asked, not knowing Cam really had no intention of studying.

"_Wow…_" Cam muttered under his breath. Audrey cocked her head slightly.

"I'm sorry?" She said, not fully hearing what she was intended to not hear at all.

"I said," Cam thought, thinking fast. "That we should do history first." Greek mythology was romantic. They got out their textbooks and started reading. Cam daydreamed through the stories of Poseidon, and finally tried to make a move during the birth of Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty and love, born from the immortal foam of Ouranos…" She drawled on, her French accent getting thicker.

"You know, you kind of look like Aphrodite." He said, leaning in to kiss her. Audrey's eyes widened when she saw him, but Cam couldn't see. His eyes were closed in anticipation of a kiss. He expected to feel soft lips, but instead he felt a hand. Audrey had clamped her small, elegant hand across his mouth to stop him from kissing her.

"You have a girlfriend." She said, both shocked and matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I'm getting sick of her," Cam said, hoping to still get a kiss. "Lately Claire's been acting like a-" A voice that wasn't Audrey's interrupted.

"I've been acting like a _what_ lately?" She asked, her voice hurt. Claire Lyons was standing in the doorway.

"Claire!" Cam exclaimed, shooting up. "How did you-how long-who let you-" He stammered, not finishing any of his questions.

"Your brother let me in, and I've been here long enough to see you try to cheat on me with a girl that _clearly_ isn't interested!" She yelled, letting the mental image of the pale hand across Cam's face sink in. "We're done, Cam!" She burst into tears and ran out of his room, and Cam thought he heard the front door open and slam closed.

"Cam, you gorgeous jerk," She said. She walked over and kissed him for about five seconds, then grabbed her stuff and left as well.

Cam sighed. He lost his girlfriend, and he wasn't sure about how his relationship with Audrey stood at this point. But at least he had gotten his kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Responsive Chapter!

**Hey you guys! It's DQ here for you! LOL I swear I did that on accident…anyways! So as you could see, I was focusing on the relationship between Cam and Audrey for a while. But now I'm just kind of wondering who I should work on next, and whether or not they could get through. I mean, I've already made **_**two**_** successful boyfriend steals happen. If you do count that whole break up kiss chapter a steal. **

**I'm thinking about… dramatic pause…making Derrick a player! If I do, then here's his story. He was never really satisfied with any girl after he and Massie split up, so he kind of fishes around for girls. He's not afraid to cheat, as long as the person he's cheating on doesn't know! Anyways, kind of tell me if you like that.**

**I'm also thinking about Jailyn hanging out with Landon for a while and then starting to crush on some random guy…and I will be accepting names in the comments! If your name is chosen, you're account name will be mentioned in the story, unless you ask otherwise. **

**And what's going on with Alicia? I've been totally ignoring her piece of the pie. I'm thinking about a jealously ploy. Maybe a hunky senior… ooh la la! More for names for him too! And then Josh gets super jealous, but they will/won't get back together later on in the story. **

**And to Layne…do you like how I made her in the PC? 'Cause I'm thinking about her crushing on whoever I make Kristen crush on! And then they'll start fighting, and Kristen or Layne will get kicked out…maybe! Your choice! Who to vote off the island or not at all! And then the kicked out person will either join Alicia's clique or make their own, taking a friend with them. Here's how it would go.**

**Layne gets booted: Takes Claire with her. Maybe one of the girls from the original Revenge of the Wannabes! If you choose Layne to be kicked out, also add who you want in her new clique: Strawberry or Kori. Or nobody at all. Just Claire and Layne, rocking it out. **

**Kristen gets the cleats: Takes Dylan! If that happens, I'm thinking about adding Olivia. Aaaand… idea. This could happen to either Claire or Layne, (Both of which may join K&D's clique,), or K&D. but I'm seriously just thinking of them rolling solo and having a chapter here and there. Anyways. Genius part. Most likely if Kristen and Dylan start a clique, and then maybe Claire and Layne or some random people join, **_**they **_**become the new major clique. And Massie could become an LBR, or, rather desperately, join Alicia's clique. See, Alicia wasn't out for particular revenge, unlike my old story, Revenge is sweet when it's on Massie Block, which, by the way, has been removed from my page. **

**If you guys have any ideas, feel free to comment them! I'm pretty open with ideas. Oh, and one more thing. Those random people that may or may not join K&D's clique that may or may not exist, they could be you! I'm looking for the best two entries, and here's the layout.**

**Name: Alicia R. (I'll come up with a random last name that starts with the initial.)**

**Description: Long chocolate brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, deeply tanned skin, Ralph Lauren addict. (Just put your favorite stores for that part, and the more detailed the description, the more likely you are to be chosen.)**

**Personality: Alpha, great dancer, loves announcing. (Again, just a quick example.)**

**I guess I'll call this a responsive chapter. Basically a filler, but you choose what happens, what you want to see next, adding new characters. It's relatively short, considering the fact that I made a rule to myself to have every chapter at least two thousand words. And by the way, these comments that I get really help my self-esteem, so I'm asking you anonymous readers to come out and comment! I'll take a "This is a good story, please continue!" Or critique, like "This story has a decent plot, but you should really try- enter critique here -!" I'm a relatively young writer, so don't be too harsh, please. Anyways, I'm asking for at least ten comments, not including mine, before I post the next chapter. Also, shout out to my first commenter on the story! Thanks a ton hawtjuicyaddict! You're awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brandon!

**Alicia's POV**

Alicia's bedroom

2:00 A.M.

September 8th, 2012

Alicia walked into Jailyn's room, hoping for some help with her homework, but she wasn't there. She checked Sadie and Audrey's room too, but they were gone as well. She wandered downstairs in her Victoria Secret nightgown. She didn't find them anywhere downstairs. In a crazy attempt to find her friends, she went upstairs to her room, slid on a pair of baggy pink sweats and Nikes (Why she had them escaped her at the time.). Since she was in a hurry, she just left her frizzy, matted hair down. She had had no sleep that night, as she had stayed up doing homework, so she had dark circles under her eyes, eye boogers, chapped lips, and no make-up at all, because again, she was in a hurry. While she was in Billy, who for some reason her mom had switched for an old station wagon that barely ran, and drove off. She found them at Massie's house, all making out with their crushes, the PC all standing with their arms crossed and triumphant grins on their faces, glaring at Alicia like they had expected her. Claire was wincing at the sight of Audrey and Cam, though, and Layne wasn't there. The girls bust out laughing.

"Nice outfit, Duh-Leesha!" Massie said, sneering at the baggy hot pink no-name sweats and the sensible athletic shoes.

"It looks like a squirrel nested in your hair, had babies, and then died!" Kristen smirked.

"I don't know which is darker, black coffee or the bags under your eyes!" Dylan joked cruelly.

"The cracks in your chapped lips look deeper than the Grand Canyon," Claire said, a merciless expression replacing her previously pained face.

SAJ looked up from their 'dates', I guess you would call them, and snickered cruelly at their previously best friend. The boys got over their disappointment from the break and did the same. Massie had the same smile she had on her face as she did on that terrible night they made that hate mural.

"Oh, wait, there's more!" Massie said, bellowing like a 3 star celebrity trying to sell their product on TV trying to seal the deal with extra stuff. Josh appeared out of nowhere and the girls lined up to start kissing him, even SAJ. It seemed like every girl at BOCD was there, in line, trying to kiss her ex. And they all did. Alicia started crying, and suddenly she had mascara and eyeliner on, and it ran all over her face she cried and cried until she got so bloated she turned into a size 64 and floated to the ceiling. Her sweats, far too small, had been torn to shreds and fallen off. The boys started laughing and hitting her with a baseball bat to see if candy feel out. Eventually one hit her just right, and she exploded, and then blacked out.

Alicia sat straight up in fright, drenched in sweat. It had been a nightmare. A terrible one at that. She realized that her worst fears had been over exaggerated, but it still terrified her. **(Did any of you guess? And at what absurd part? –ED) **Just to be sure it wasn't real, she walked to her friends room's and found them…gone!? Alicia started to panic but then realized they all just had covers on their faces. Except Sadie. She was gone, probably still out with Derrick. Alicia sighed. Everything was fine. For now. She had to fight from keeping that dream from becoming reality, to some extent. She would've been perfectly terrified with Massie and Josh together, and her friends deserting her. That was all she needed to go over the edge…

Rivera Estate: Alicia's room

6:34 A.M.

September 8th, 2012

Alicia was on her limited-edition Golden MacBook Pro, checking her email like she did every day. While she scanned through LBR spam, she talked aloud to herself.

"Delete, Delete, Delete…" She muttered. "What's this?" She said in a silly voice to show to herself that she didn't always talk like that. It was from Bswift101 . She had never seen that screen name before, so she clicked on it.

**Hey, Alicia. You probably don't know me. I kinda had a crush on you when you were in the seventh grade, but then I was sure you were with Harris Fisher and when it turned out you weren't, you had already moved to Cali. I was only a ninth grade then, after all. **

Alicia read that last part twice and did the math. Ninth grade then means…Alicia thought for a second. Twelfth grade, which meant Senior! There was a senior crushing on her! She looked at the email, hoping to find any clues on who it was from. It could be some dorky stalker for all she knew. She stared at the address until her eyes hurt. Bswift… _Emagosh!_ Alicia thought. Bswift101 was Brandon Swift! Brandon Swift was in the upper-class A-Listers, he was the star player of the lacrosse team, and he was HAWT! She bent down to the fridge under her desk to grab a diet root beer while she thought of a response.

**Hey, you're Brandon Swift, right? Wow, I can't believe you had a crush on me. **

To her surprise, she got a response almost immediately.

**Who said I stopped crushing?**

Alicia's heart raced. Her eyes widened. He _still did_!? Her fingers flew at supersonic speeds as she raced to respond to the hunky senior, but he must've already been typing a follow-up response, because he beat her to it.

**Hey, want to meet me at school? You know we have five classes out of seven classes together, right? We could go to homeroom together.**

Alicia had a brain fart, so she just typed an 'Olivia Ryan' response.

**Sure : )**

But then she signed off so that she wouldn't seem too eager, what with the smiley face and all, and just then Nadia popped her head into Alicia's room. "Alicia, you need to do your hair and make-up. Dean's leaving at seven thirty, and you can't be late." Alicia smiled at her beautiful mom and nodded. She strutted into her bathroom to work on her hair and make-up. She decided to go with a smoky eye in a palate of dark browns that went wonderful with her deep tan and eyeliner and mascara to match. She did her hair bouncy curls that looked like Aimee Carrero's and put on a thick layer of light pink MAC gloss. She had to be a ten for Brandon. Which made her think of the nickname guys had started calling her clique already. The fifties. As in, the girls were all tens, and when they were together, they had an added ten on the hotness scale. She was going to talk to the DD's about it as their new clique name, maybe the Fantastic Fifties? That sounded good to her. She did a once-over in the mirror and decided her outfit alone was a 9.8, and with her hair and make-up, she was a 10. She would've been higher, but ten was the max score. She walked out of her room and to the limo at 7:24 A.M. She walked up to find that Audrey had been a few yards ahead of her, so she started talking to her.

"So how'd your 'study' date with Cam go?" Alicia asked, putting quotations around the word study.

"It went well until Cam tried to kiss me, I rejected him, he almost called Claire a-" Alicia cut her off.

"Wait, you're kidding, right?" Audrey shook her head.

"Well, anyways, Claire dumped Cam, and then I kissed him and left.

Alicia's perfectly trimmed eyebrows went up an inch.

"Wow." She said, thinking crazy things like that only happened in Fanfictions,** (I had to!)** but apparently she was mistaken. But then she shrugged it off and walked the rest of the way to the limo talking to Audrey about lip gloss. When they entered the vehicle, she saw that Jailyn was already there. They sat and talked about boys until Sadie trudged through the door. She wasn't a morning person until she had her coffee. She slammed the door behind her and tried to go to sleep, but the girls hysterical laughter and constant comments about ruining her hair kept her awake until their daily Starbucks stop. Alicia got a chai latte, Jailyn got a plain coffee with cream, Audrey got a Vanilla coffee and Sadie had a double-shot cinnamon espresso with extra foam. While they blew on their steaming hot caffeinated drinks, Alicia filled them in on the whole Brandon situation, and their eyes widened while she described the hunky senior and why she couldn't walk with them. By the end of the explanation they were already at BOCD. She waved to her best friends before she left.

After searching for a second, she saw the chiseled features, jet black hair and shocking blue eyes of Brandon Swift. She walked up behind him, tapped his shoulder, and put on a sexy smile before he turned around. To her surprise, he looked a bit nervous before he put back on his cool guy stare. She giggled softly.

"Hey Brandon…" She said with a wink.

"Ready to walk to class?" That was all he said. Alicia wondered if he really was interested…

**OMG! My first ever cliffy! Do you hate it? R te and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever goes through my head

**Hey, first of all, a fanfiction reader said that I should describe Brandon, sooo I trolled the internet to find a hot actor/model to describe him…here we are…Ross Lynch (Austin & Ally) but, of course with black hair and blue eyes like…well, Claire. And older. **

**Alicia's POV**

BOCD Hallways

7:12 A.M.

September 8, 2012

The same thought went through Alicia's head: _Is he interested?_ He was being shy and unresponsive. Every conversation Alicia attempted to have with him went kind of like this:

ALICIA: So, how come you never talked to me before?

BRANDON: *Shrug*

ALICIA: Oh. So um, did I miss anything big with Massie and the "Pretty Committee"? *Uses quotations and rolls eyes in attempt to look playful and make him laugh*

BRANDON: Not really…

ALICIA: Oh-kaaay… so you still had a crush on me when I was gone for three years?

BRANDON: Yeah.

ALICIA: That's sweet.

He was acting like an LBR and it was annoying the crap out of Alicia. When she got to her locker, which turned out to be two away from Brandon's, she turned around to tell him she would just meet him at homeroom when he finally said something normal.

"Hey, sorry I'm being like this I'm just kind of nervous." He said, running a hand through his floppy hair. Alicia almost fainted. _He_ was nervous to talk to _her_?

"Hey, it's ok. If anything, I should be nervous!" She said, still trying to break the last bits of tension. He raises a perfect, not bushy but not manscaped eyebrow and cocked his head with a funny expression on his face.

"Now why would that be?" He said, talking to her like she was his five-year-old daughter.

"Well, you're hot, A-List, and…you." She said, feeling very un-alpha-ish. Brandon smiled, and Alicia knew he was totally going to milk it.

"Is that so?" He asked, and Alicia almost laughed out loud. Funny _and_ hawt? Ehmagod! She couldn't believe her luck. The only thing that would be better than this was having an ah-dorable teacup pig. It sounded strange, but she'd wanted one since the fourth grade. Brandon shut his locker and bowed down Alicia with his hand extended. And apparently there _was_ something that made it better. As she accepted his hand and giggled, and he turned it around so that his arm was around her shoulder, who else was to pass but the Pretty Committee and their boyfriends. The girls glared and the boys stared, but Alicia ignored them and started walking with Brandon to homeroom.

**Sadie's POV**

Westchester Cineplex

12:11 Midnight

September 8, 2012 (Don't hate me for the time jump, this is during the time Alicia had her nightmare)

Sadie popped another Milk Bud into her ultra-glossed mouth. Derrick was saying something below his breath, but Sadie didn't think she was supposed to respond. Honestly, she was a bit bored, because Derrick had insisted on seeing Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban because Sadie was an extra in it. She'd seen it a million times and she was ready to go. Thankfully, the minutes of the movie were passing by and Peter Pettigrew was shrinking into a rat the same way Sadie's patience was shrinking into nonexistence. There was an anorexic goth next to Derrick and a couple who seemed intent on tuning out the film and snogging each other's faces off. Sadie started to nod off as Lupin transformed and the couple's little cup holder armrest was up so that they could lean.

"Sadie. Saaadieeee," Derrick called, shaking her right as the credits started rolling. The theater they were at kept the lights down until the credits finished scrolling in case any film nerds wanted to know who made the costume for Extra #7. Sadie and Derrick stayed because Derrick wanted to see her name in the credits as Extra #27, and the snogging couple stayed because Sadie was pretty sure they didn't realize the movie was over. After fifteen minutes of boredom, the lights came on, which drove the kissing couple the separate their vacuums they called mouths. Sadie looked up to see if they had swelling because that would be hilarious, but what she saw shocked her to epic proportions. She tapped Derrick's shoulder as fast as a machine gun let out bullets and when he finally turned with a faint look of annoyance on his face, he saw what Sadie was looking at.

"Dylan?" Dylan Marvil turned over and her emerald green eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend. She had been making out with Kemp Hurley for the entire movie. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked at Sadie.

"Apparently, exactly what you are." She replied with her head cocked, then turned back to Kemp without another word and starting kissing him again, even though the movie was over and the lights were on. Derrick, in a jealous movement, grabbed Sadie and kissed her. Hard. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she went with it until the next showing of the movie started to play and the usher asked them to leave.

He took her home and they went up to her room. Nothing bad happened, they just kissed and talked about stuff, until Nadia poked her head in and told Derrick it was time for him to leave. Sadie took a shower, washed her face, put on PJ's, planned her outfit the morning, just went through her usual routine like it wasn't one thirty two in the morning. When she was in bed and the lights were out, she thought of one thing:

Derrick hadn't broken up with Dylan.

**Bonus, Totally irrelevant portion! You tell me if you want it to **_**become**_** relevant!**

**Olivia Ryan's POV**

**Backstory and Description(s)**

After Alicia left, nobody else really liked her. It was just guys, checking her out. She didn't want to live like that. So she begged her mom and they shipped her off to boarding school in England. It was a special academy for beta training, sister school of the Alpha Academy. There she made friends and stopped being an airhead. School grades were the equivalent of money and she had to get good grades to even eat. She did turn into a itty bitty bit of nerd, but that microscopic psrt of her style was totally geek chic **(Look alike: iJustine, just Google her, but of course deep blue eyes and a more yellow blond, and younger of course)**, with her huge faux glasses that made her eyes look gigantic, her preppy look, and her ultra-high ponytails and straight curtain of hair. She came back from Beta Academy the summer before sophomore year after getting kicked out for flirting with her Alpha leader's crush intentionally when her Westchester sources told her Alicia was coming back.

She had become quieter and her entrance on the first day of school wasn't very loud, but her outfit was. She wore a black leather blazer (Do those even exist?) over a white cotton button-down with a deep red satin tie that had thin silver stripes going across it diagonally paired with dark gray tights under with a pleated read plaid micro mini. Her hair was down in a side part with little black braids running through. She wore bright red lipstick topped with gloss, gray eyeshadow with navy blue eyeliner, and black mascara. She had black-out high top Converse with red rhinestones on the rubber toe. I guess you would say she had an added element of punk. Definitely once you notice the black nails and tongue piercing. It kind of makes sense when you look at her boyfriend, Griffin Hastings. They got together after an incident meeting in June. They were very close and 85% of the time you would see them together, they were kissing.

She didn't really have friends that were girls except for Strawberry, who now went by Blueberry due to her now mid-thigh long electric blue locks. She had lost weight and was way lighter on the prep style than Olivia, but considering how rare girls like that were, they were BFFs. Strawberry usually wore eighties-inspired punk clothes like off the shoulder graphic tees with neon tank tops underneath and super tight, super dark skinny jeans. She also had a cartilage piercing and a nose stud. Her nails were usually highlighter yellow and you could almost always find her hair going to her waist in a side ponytail that looked amazing with her always-wavy hair and flat ironed, intentionally long bangs. They were joined at the hip and if for some reason you didn't know that Olivia was dating Griffin, you might think that they were together.

Massie and the Pretty Committee were always messing with them, and you know what they do? They cock their heads, smile, and flick them off. You would think they get used to it, but it still seem to shock them that somebody had the balls to disrespect the Pretty Committee. They were the leaders of the bad-asses and Alphas in a way.

BOCD Halls

8:46 A.M.

September 7th, 2012

Olivia was getting her metal-studded backpack when she felt a tap on her back. She turned around and was immediately kissed by her hot boyfriend, Griffin. After a generous thirty seconds of taste-testing each other's tongues, Olivia pulled away and continued jamming her backpack into her locker.

"Hey, Grif," She said after finally getting her backpack on the hook, she turned around for another half-minute of kissing.

"Hey, Livvy." He said, affectionately squeezing the blond beauty. Blueberry walked up to them with a playful smile and said,

"Where's _my _hug?" Olivia rolled her eyes and gave the crazy blue-nett a hug. Then she stepped back and scanned her friends outfit. A gray shirt with the words, "I live in my own little world, but it's okay, they know me here," written on it in red font that was slightly raised and looked like handwriting, was hanging off her shoulder, revealing a lime green tank top underneath, with a pair of dark-blue jeans that looked painted on with rips around the knees and a pair of bright yellow high top converse that matched her always-highlighter yellow nails, her hair in her signature waist-long side pony. She had eyeliner on two centimeters thick with red lipstick topped with gloss, just like Olivia.

"Cute." She smile nodded.

"Thanks," Blueberry smiled. As if God was sending a sign that her day would be awesome, the Pretty Committee strolled by, looking at the two girls and seeing an opportunity to mock the girls, stopped abruptly.

"Aww, Strawberry, I bet you prayed so much for such a huge change in your life to grow your hair." Massie smirked. Blueberries fist curled and a hand went on her hip.

"Color blind much, lip-gloss for brains? If you haven't noticed, my hair is _blue_, so calling me Strawberry is obviously something only somebody as retarded as you would do." Strawberry cocked her head. "And I do pray for something, but unfortunately you haven't been hit by a bus yet." Massie's mouth gaped, then she telepathically commanded the PC to walk off. Olivia turned to her and grinned.

"Nice." Blueberry smiled, enjoying the praise.

"I know." Griffin laughed.

"Wow, Blue, I love how modest you are!" He said sarcastically. The pretty girls bust out laughing.

"I know, right?" Blueberry managed right before the bell rang. The laughter stopped.

"Oh, *Crap*!" Olivia said, and the friends ran off towards their homeroom classes.

**In a pathetic attempt to make this chapter longer, I am going to add chapter 3 back, since I'm pretty sure nobody read it… PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON THESE IDEAS!**

**Hey you guys! It's DQ here for you! LOL, I swear I did that on accident…anyways! So as you could see, I was focusing on the relationship between Cam and Audrey for a while. But now I'm just kind of wondering who I should work on next, and whether or not they could get through. I mean, I've already made **_**two**_** successful boyfriend steals happen. If you do count that whole break up kiss chapter a steal. **

**I'm thinking about… dramatic pause…making Derrick a player! If I do, then here's his story. He was never really satisfied with any girl after he and Massie split up, so he kind of fishes around for girls. He's not afraid to cheat, as long as the person he's cheating on doesn't know! Anyways, kind of tell me if you like that.**

**I'm also thinking about Jailyn hanging out with Landon for a while and then starting to crush on some random guy…and I will be accepting names in the comments! If your name is chosen, you're account name will be mentioned in the story, unless you ask otherwise. **

**And what's going on with Alicia? I've been totally ignoring her piece of the pie. I'm thinking about a jealously ploy. Maybe a hunky senior… ooh la la! More for names for him too! And then Josh gets super jealous, but they will/won't get back together later on in the story. **

**And to Layne…do you like how I made her in the PC? 'Cause I'm thinking about her crushing on whoever I make Kristen crush on! And then they'll start fighting, and Kristen or Layne will get kicked out…maybe! Your choice! Who to vote off the island or not at all! And then the kicked out person will either join Alicia's clique or make their own, taking a friend with them. Here's how it would go.**

**Layne gets booted: Takes Claire with her. Maybe one of the girls from the original Revenge of the Wannabes! If you choose Layne to be kicked out, also add who you want in her new clique: Strawberry or Kori. Or nobody at all. Just Claire and Layne, rocking it out. **

**Kristen gets the cleats: Takes Dylan! If that happens, I'm thinking about adding Olivia. Aaaand… idea. This could happen to either Claire or Layne, (Both of which may join K&D's clique,), or K&D. but I'm seriously just thinking of them rolling solo and having a chapter here and there. Anyways. Genius part. Most likely if Kristen and Dylan start a clique, and then maybe Claire and Layne or some random people join, **_**they **_**become the new major clique. And Massie could become an LBR, or, rather desperately, join Alicia's clique. See, Alicia wasn't out for particular revenge, unlike my old story, Revenge is sweet when it's on Massie Block, which, by the way, has been removed from my page. **

**If you guys have any ideas, feel free to comment them! I'm pretty open with ideas. Oh, and one more thing. Those random people that may or may not join K&D's clique that may or may not exist, they could be you! I'm looking for the best two entries, and here's the layout.**

**Name: Alicia R. (I'll come up with a random last name that starts with the initial.)**

**Description: Long chocolate brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, deeply tanned skin, Ralph Lauren addict. (Just put your favorite stores for that part, and the more detailed the description, the more likely you are to be chosen.)**

**Personality: Alpha, great dancer, loves announcing. (Again, just a quick example.)**

**I guess I'll call this a responsive chapter. Basically a filler, but you choose what happens, what you want to see next, adding new characters. It's relatively short, considering the fact that I made a rule to myself to have every chapter at least two thousand words. And by the way, these comments that I get really help my self-esteem, so I'm asking you anonymous readers to come out and comment! I'll take a "This is a good story, please continue!" Or critique, like "This story has a decent plot, but you should really try- enter critique here -!" I'm a relatively young writer, so don't be too harsh, please. Anyways, I'm asking for at least ten comments, not including mine, before I post the next chapter. Also, shout out to my first commenter on the story! Thanks a ton hawtjuicyaddict! You're awesome!**

**So yeah. Some parts don't really fit anymore, but I really want input on the Layne/Kristen theory! Rate and Review and I'll give you a million dollars! If I can find you. And I don't forget. And I'm not lying (Which I am.) Anyways, love all you commenters. I try to read your stories! Luv ya! This is dqgilly, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Putting Ideas to Use

**Hey you guys. Yeah, I haven't been able to write for a while, but BLAME SCHOOL. And…procrastination. And writers' block. But mostly guilty conscience. You guys might not know, but I had a comment war with a non-account reader named Janice, and I feel sooo bad I even at one point thought of discontinuing it. But I realized something. I can't give up every time somebody critiques me. Even if nobody reads my stories anymore, **_**I will continue.**_** So now that you've suffered through a cheesy sermon, here's the actual story.**

**Just kidding! I decided I just want to make Olivia's life a part of the story. Maybe. Oh, and since I'm not really getting much feedback, I've kinda decided to make executive decisions. I won't say for most of it, but just in case: New characters.**

**Tyler Murphy: Sophmore. Medium toned caramel-brown hair that goes just below the ears, swooped across to go from the right to the left. He has eyes that change from ice blue to mint green. He has an indie hipster style, a tan, and a quirky attitude. Always has his iPod and a pair of headphones from his collection. (Look-alike, Joey Graceffa.)**

**Jessica Kingsley: Shoulder-length, wavy, brown-orange hair (Not auburn. Like Shane Dawson's hair color, or a few shades deeper than the girl in Gangnam Style). She has almond shaped, sapphire blue eyes with super long lashes. She has a kind of chic grunge look; I'm aiming for more hipsters. She's a huge smart-ass, she's an instagram sensation, and she has legitimate, huge, 90's style glasses, but everybody thinks they're fake. Light tan. She looks mainly like Emma Watson, but obviously with the details added by myself. **

**Amber Tate: Platinum blond, stick straight hair that just reaches the end of her back. Her style in vintage-classic, and if you see her wearing something that doesn't have a skirt, then it wasn't her. Her eyes are gray and huge. If I had to choose somebody she was most like in personality, it would have to Alicia. She's nice, and the boys come crashing down around her. Even in terms of BOCD, she's dirty rich. Oh, but she's taken. Ryan Thompson has been her boyfriend since the seventh grade. His description's coming up. She's an amazing singer, and **_**always**_** has the lead in whatever musical going on. **

**Ryan Thompson: He looks like Harry from One Direction. His eyes are as deep as emeralds. His hair is honey blond with brown highlights, though, and his hair has an easier time staying down. Despite his perfect, classy, composed girlfriend, he's the rebel at school. He always wears his leather jacket, he's seventeen because he was held back, and he has a motorcycle. His face is like Zac Effron's (Did I spell his name wrong? Probably. Can't check right now, because my internet is out as I'm typing this sentence.).**

**Lili Wu: Basically a stereotypical Asian girl. Dark brown hair a bit more than a quarter down her back, bangs straight across her face two centimeters after her bangs. She has Sims 2 style glasses, the rim about ¼ of an inch thick. Her style is even preppie-er than Alicia's. She's quiet, but can insult you so fast the force makes your hair fly back. She's very open with her friends, though, and of course, the worst grade she's ever received is a 97%. (I'm sorry if this offends anybody, just using a stereotype. If it does, don't flame, just say.) **

**So those are the new characters! I'm just kind of writing right now, so…enjoy! This chapter will most likely be super-duper long, because my internet is coming and going, so I have nothing to do but write! I'm so glad that mid-terms are almost done with. And also, I'm gonna start off from the new characters POV. Ok, the actual story for real this time.**

**Do you hate me yet? This chapter has a bit of language in it, just warning you.**

Jessica's POV

BOCD Cafeteria

12:34 P.M.

September 8, 2012

"So have you seen the new girls yet?" Amber asked, taking a sip of her green tea Frappuccino. Jessica looked up and pushed up her giant glasses.

"Well, if anybody hasn't by now, it's Lili!" She said, poking her tiny friend, whose nose was buried in a book.

"Wait-what? Are we talking about those model girls?" A flustered and confused Lili looked up, but she caught up and responded quickly. "Yeah, I think they're cool." Tyler, who was sitting at the same table as the girls, broke out in mock applause. "Ladies and Jessica," He announced, receiving a dirty look from the red haired beauty. "Lili is aware of something going on in the school besides a test!" Now he had two glares directed at his head. He was laughing until a petit fist hit his arm.

"Owie!" He whined, rubbing his arm. Amber tossed her hair back and rolled her eyes. "You're such a _drama queen_, Tyler." She laughed when she noticed that it was actually forming a small bruise where the fist had been. He pouted.

"You're too tiny to be that strong!" He whined, now wincing as his hand rubbed over the purple mark. Ryan popped down beside Amber with a burger and fries on a bamboo tray.

"'Sup." He said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Figured you girls needed a real man about now." Tyler pouted as Ryan leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. It went on long enough to be awkward. Eventually they stopped, breathing hard.

"Well…that just happened." Jessica said slowly, pushing up her glasses again. Tyler crossed his eyes and frowned. "You don't see me and Jess making out for the whole world to see up here," He started, but was interrupted.

"That's because we're the only people in school who know you're not gay!" Ryan said laughing, loud enough to be heard by passerby's, and at the moment, that just so happened to be the Pretty Committee.

**Kristen&Layne's POV**

Kristen's eyes widened as she heard the words leave Ryan's lips, but she continued to stare forward, her lips set in a line. He _wasn't gay_? No, that had to have been a mistake. If he _wasn't _gay, then why in the world was she not his girlfriend?! Ryan was probably joking, that's all. Tyler definitely had a nice boyfriend, probably from ADD. That was the only logical explanation for why he wasn't next to her right now, why she was the only girl in the PC without a boyfriend! Kristen was going to get behind this, and if he _was_ straight, she was going to get that boy.

Layne almost stopped walking and fainted. The super-artsy, super-quirky, super-_ah_dorable Tyler Murphy was straight? It was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing on the floor, having seizures. She knows that she was dating Josh, but that kinda came with being in the Pretty Committee. When they were alone-scratch that, they never see each other without being around friends. They never even text. She and Josh kind of started dating because, well…they felt a bit left out. So they made do. But Layne had liked Tyler since the ninth grade, gay or not. If she could, she would dump Josh in a second for a chance to go out with Tyler.

**PC POV**

When they got to the table, the first words uttered were by the exact same people, at the exact same time.

"_Tyler Murphy is _straight_!" _Kristen and Layne hissed in unison. Then they looked at each other and glared. When Massie noticed this, her eyebrows arched almost to her hairline. With a sick jolt in her stomach, Claire realized in an instant what was going on. Massie loved conflict, had never been close to Layne, and was going to let this spread. Dylan took a slurp of her soy chocolate banana smoothie, not surprised. Kristen had told her in confidence that she liked Tyler, and he and Layne were basically twins. The stare-down continued, but finally Massie interrupted.

"Looks like we have a bit of…_conflict_ here." A sly grin crept onto her unseasonably tan skin. Immediately both girls opened their mouths to testify.

"_I liked him first!_" Layne whisper-yelled. Kristen looked at her with a dirty glare. "_Did not!_" Layne widened her mouth even wider to protest.

"Do the words _ninth grade _ring a bell?" Layne said, cocking her head. Kristen looked up, shocked, her mouth a perfect O. But then she quickly put her head down, embarrassed. Then she looked up and muttered the words that hadn't been used since that fateful first day of seventh grade.

"_Bitch._" Layne's head snapped towards Kristen. She stared at her for a second. Then she slapped Kristen so hard it looked like she had put an entire thing of blush on one cheek. Kristen, who had fallen down, looked up with wide blue eyes. And she just sat.

Massie came to a realization. "Krissy?" Massie started with a soft, sweet voice. She looked at Massie hopefully. "Yes?"

"Get out." She finished, stone cold. Kristen wasn't PC material anymore. She was weak, defeated by one hit. Dylan shot up from her seat, her mouth in an 0, representing her mood. _Outraged_.

"You know what, Massie? I'm sick of it. You think you control everything, but you know what?" Dylan pointed at the wide-eyed blond, the only one staying mute in the dispute. "Claire's even sick of it!" Claire gasped. She had confided that to her in private, one night when Layne was out doing mysterious business with Kristen (Witty Committee FTW!) , and she needed condolence. Massie turned to look at a shocked Claire, stunned by the change in events.

"I'm sure that isn't true, right Claire?" She inquired, her amber eyes staring daggers that each pierced Claire's chest. But then something happened. Something snapped. "Actually, Massie, it _is _true. Every word Dylan said. Oh, and one of the things that _I _said. A long time ago. Hmm… what was it?" Claire tapped her chin in mock-remembrance. "It had something to do with you being something that started with a B and rhymes with _witch_. Oh, and you're one of those, too." Layne looked up.

"If Claire's out, I am, too." Layne said, crossing her arms. "I was only in this retarded _Shitty Committee_ because of Claire." She threw a quick look at the other girls. "_Are_ you out, Claire?" Claire grinned, and for a second, Massie felt a second of relief. Until Claire opened her mouth.

"You know guys, I think I'm _done._" Claire said in an adult-to-child tone. Her grin spread to the other girls.

"Claire?" Massie said uncertainly.

"Y'know, I think I'm _done_, too." Kristen said, propping her cocked her on her fist.

"K-kris?" Massie said, her eyes widening. Dylan flipped her mass of curls.

"Same here, Kristen." Dylan added in a fake, sugary sweet tone. Layne folded her hands on the table like an announcer.

"Let's review, ladies. Done," Layne prompted.

"Done," Dylan added with a grin to challenge the Grinch's.

"Done," Kristen said, twirling one of her signature braids.

"And done." Claire said, eyes wide with mock innocence. "Should we find another table, girls?" Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I think I want to keep this table." Dylan looked at the broken brunette. "Bye-bye, Massie." Massie's expression got even more hurt and shocked. But she was stunned, so she got up, almost in a trance. And she walked away. The others, she knew were strong. But Claire, little Claire, had stood up for herself. They'd always been together. But not anymore, apparently.

**Text format between K, D, C, and L**

Kristen: That felt…amazing.

Dylan: I've been waiting so long for that to happen.

Claire: It feels so strange.

Layne: I always knew I was going to do that.

Dylan: We should start our own clique.

Layne: Yeah! But first, I need to say that I'm sorry, Krissy. Will you forgive me?

Kristen: Of course! If it weren't for you, we'd still be under the reign of Massie's cliquetatorship.

Layne: Thank God.

Claire: This should be more of a democracy. I mean, we are the alpha clique. Why can't we all be alphas? We decide as a group. Massie's word was law. I mean, we all know Dyl would've been alpha.

Layne: Hey!

Claire: Well, it's true.

Claire: But do we want Dylan choosing everything?

Kristen: Yeah, all we'd do is eat.

Dylan: Hey!

Kristen: Luv ya, Dyl.

Claire: Anyways, do you like the all-alpha idea?

Kristen: Yeah!

Layne: Totally.

Dylan: Sounds cool.

Dylan: So now we need a name.

Layne: How about the Amazing Crew?

Kristen: How about The Elites?

Claire: I like the Elites.

Layne: Claire? What da heck?

Layne: JK!

Dylan: How about the Witty Committee?

Kristen: No!

Layne: Definitely not.

Dylan: Whoa, okay then. I like the Elites.

Layne: I gotta admit, it does sound cool.

Claire: To the Elites!

Layne: The Elites!

Kristen: The Elites!

Dylan: THE ELITES!


	7. Chapter 7: Below Bedrock

**Hello, you guys! Don't have much to say for this A/N. For one thing, I'd rather not get pointless hate comments. If you're going to call me out, give me a reason please. Second, to eliminate plot holes, and to clarify, the day the DD's came **_**wasn't **_**the first day of school. It was Thursday when they arrived. Lurv you guys!**

**Massie's POV**

Block Estate: Spa

5:26 PM

September 8th, 2012

Massie took off the lavender-infused heated gel-filled mask and looked at her reflection for the fourth time in ten minutes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was stressed x1,000,000. She had already had an entire bowl of _full fat _ice cream. Not even frozen yogurt. She had never caved this much. Neh-ver. She pulled her mask back on and dozed off.

When she woke up, she had no idea what time it was, but when she looked outside it was dark. She saw a note by her hand on a sheet of her mom's stationary.

_Massie,_

_You will be home with Inez for the weekend. Your father is on a business trip, and I am on an enlightenment spa retreat with _

_the girls from my book club. You can have friends over, or go out if you'd like. Really, you can do whatever._

_Mom_

Massie didn't know what to do, really. So she decided to call Landon. She waited for him to pick up. But he did, on the final ring.

"_C'mon, Jailyn!" _Massie recognized Landon's voice.

"_Who the hell do you think I am, jerk! Get away, you idiot! I don't cheat." _Massie froze. She recognized another voice. A confident, familiar voice with attitude. Jailyn Drew's voice. A wave of realization hit her. Landon was cheating. Or trying to, from what it sounded like. And with _Jailyn_.

"_Whatever, bitch. There are plenty of other girls out there."_

"_Um, how about going out with your _girlfriend_?" _ Massie heard Landon laugh. He must've been trying to break up with her.

"_Bye, idiot. Can't believe I wasted my time on you." _ Massie winced at how simple he made this, but then she realized the call wasn't disconnected.

"_Okay, before he realizes he phone is still here." _Jailyn took a breath. _"Obviously, Landon just tried to make a move on me. But one, his phone was in front of me. Two, I answered the phone. Three, this is a peace offering. We noticed what happened at lunch. We're offering you a position in our clique. Keep in mind, Alicia is our alpha, and that will stay the same. But isn't being a beta better than being alone? If you agree, meet us at Starbucks by 6:30. If not, well, hope you're not planning on buying friends or anything stupid like that." _Massie realized it was her last chance. But before she could reply, Landon must've come back. The call disconnected.

**DD's POV**

Starbucks

6:12 PM

September 8th, 2012

Jailyn walked back to her friends. "Ladies, I have no idea what I saw in that boy." Jailyn announced, pursing her lips and shaking her head. Alicia shook her head, too.

"I can_not_ believe you just did that, just to get that message to Massie." Jailyn shook her head again. But it was accessorized with a smirk this time. "You know, in the three years I've known you, you tend to say that a lot." Alicia laughed.

"You know she probably won't show, right? It's a pride thing." She said, getting serious fast.

"I think she will. Desperation changes people." Sadie chimed in after draining her Venti vanilla chai latte.

"Still, I doubt-" The door opened with a chime signifying a customer entering. And that customer had silky brown hair, perfect clothes, and amber eyes. She noticed Alicia and gazed in her direction. She didn't glare. She just stared. And Alicia realized that Massie was broken. It had never been that bad before. After a moment, Massie started strolling to the table the girls were at. When she reached the table, she just plopped in a seat like nothing happened.

"So about this offer," She started, folding her hands on the table. Jailyn raised her eyebrows.

"Non-negotiable." Alicia said, game face on. Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatevs." Audrey looked up from her history textbook.

"Massie, you did hear Jailyn, correct? You are not alpha if you have decided to join. You may not act like you are above all of us, even when our current alpha doesn't. Alicia is our alpha, and she guides us, but unlike your old group, the alpha's word isn't law. It is more important than our opinions, but not by much. If we all oppose, she can be overruled, and she is fine with this." Audrey paused to let her alpha confirm. "You will not have mass power of us. Ultimately, you are not in charge. Do you agree?" Massie rolled her eyes at the formality.

"Yeah, I do." The other girls nodded. The girls started talking again. Alicia stole a glance at Massie once in a while, and usually she was acting bored, checking her ends or pushing back her cuticles. At one point, though, she was looking straight up. Alicia's iPhone buzzed with a text.

MASSIE: Y?

Alicia finally ditched her moment-long glances for a good, long look. Her face was semi-shiny with dried tears, her lips chapped, her eyes as red as Audrey's hair. Massie had hit rock bottom, and she would need time to rise to at least the surface again.

ALICIA: Just cuz u were a bad friend doesn't mean I was. Obviously, I wznt the only 1…

MASSIE: Gee, thnx.

ALICIA: Stating the facts, thats all.

MASSIE: Yeah, i guess…i rlly was a biatch, wasn't i.

ALICIA: Well…

MASSIE: B honest.

ALICIA: Yeah.

MASSIE: Hey!

ALICIA: U asked!

Alicia heard something in the background, and when she looked up, she saw that Massie was laughing. Not a big, happy, everything's better now laugh. More weak, unstable, but just a bit happy. Like a baby horse just learning to run. But the gleam was there, the gleam that had made LBRs tremble in the seventh grade. Massie would recover. Just not today, or tomorrow. It takes a while to rebuild a tower that's been blown down.

**Okay, so yeah. This chapter took WAAAAAAY too long to write. It's just a bit difficult for me to write, and figure things out, especially since Massie's always portrayed as strong. Also, they've been really turning up the workload at school, and some drama with my friends…anyways, enough excuses.**

**So, yeah. Massie's been taken in. What should happen to our dear old ****alpha**** survivor? I don't know, could you guys give me some ideas? And also: This isn't the end of the chapter. I've just randomly decided to add in some Olivia. But this is the last of the A/N, so buh-bye!**

**Olivia's POV**

Ryan Estate

4:07 P.M.

September 8th, 2012

_Thwock_. The ball that Blue had been throwing in the air was intercepted by Olivia's slim, pale hand. Blue looked over, a crease in her brow. She muted the stereo that was blaring Skrillex and sat up.

"What?" Olivia sighed, got up, stretched, and returned Blue's gaze.

"Maybe sometimes you just want to annoy your friend, huh? Maybe nothing's wrong." Olivia pouted. Blueberry stared at her pointedly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I just wish Alicia had noticed me, tried to talk. I mean, I _dropped_ _out _of-" Blue fake coughed. Olivia smirked. "I know, I know, technically, I was kicked out, but I _did_ get myself kicked out on purpose!"

Blue and Olivia giggled. Soon, though, Blue regained her poker face. "So, I have a question." Olivia tilted her head, signaling that she was ready for the question.

"Why do you care about her so much? She's been, like you said, totally ignoring you, she always mocked you're style, and let's face it, she thinks you're a dumb blond idiot."

Olivia closed her eyes, considering her next answer.

"Well…"

**Hi. So, it's been about three months since updating. Feel free to silently murder me constantly, one person that reads this. But I have a few excuses. Choose the one you find most acceptable.**

**Mom **

**School**

**No Inspiration**

**Laziness**

**Ignore the last option…anyways, I have no idea what to write about next…could you guy(s) give me some ideas, please? I feel brain dead right now.**

**Goodbye, dqgilly**


	8. Chapter 8: A 7 Year-Old's Library Book

**And…another new character! I know, I know, I'm barely focusing on the **_**main **_**characters anymore, but I just get these crazy, brilliant plot ideas, and I just need a new character to make it happen, lest I interfere with another plot (They will connect eventually…eventually…). So…here he is!**

**Andrew Holt: Sounds awesome, right? Jock, blond-eater, straight D average…nope. He's quiet, that's for sure. His mop of straight, ebony hair is always covered by a beanie or a skull cap. He has a gauge in his right ear. His eyes, a very, very mellow blue (but if they gets dark, watch out-he's ticked!) are noticeable not because of guy-liner, which he hates, but maybe-he's-born-with-them lashes. He's pale, but not snow-white. Like the color of sand, you know, before it's soaked by waves, but not quite 100% dry? Yeah. He usually wears grays, blacks, and graphics. Natural colors, too. He only really wears skinny jeans and his favorite pair of black-on-black high top converse that he's had since the 8****th**** grade. He's really shy and quiet. Oh, and a great writer and artist. He doesn't know what his purpose in life really is…but maybe, just maybe, he can find that purpose somewhere in the storyline.**

**Oh-also! I decided to try out this new style of writing I've seen in DA10, which YOU ARE NOW REQUIRED BY LAW TO READ. **

**Jailyn's POV**

**Outfit- Crimson loose tank top (button down, 3 inch straps, no elastic) tucked into a cream colored ruffle skirt that hit a few inches above the knee. Skirt is over gray tights with white pin stripes. Over it is a dark wash denim jacket cut at about the edge of her rib cage. For shoes, crimson pleather ankle booties.**

**Hair & Makeup- Her hair is wavy, down, and hitting her shoulders. She has on black kohl, light silver eyeshadow, and brown mascara. For lips, just some chocolate chip cookie lip gloss. **

BOCD Homeroom

8:37 A.M.

September 9th, 2012

Homeroom. The first class of the day. Also the most boring class of the day, as none of her friends were there and it was therefore irrelevant. All Jailyn did in that class was doodle and chat mindlessly with NFCs (Non Fifty Character.). Jailyn _loved_ the new name they had decided on. Today, however, she was in zombie mode today, so she just gazed around. Her eyes landed on a cute emo guy who had earphones in and was writing something. She got up and walked over to him, stopping when she got to his desk and planting her hands on his desk. "Hi."

The shy boy looked up and immediately his pale skin turned a furious shade of red. "Um, hi?" He looked confused, and was wondering why the pretty girl was even talking to him.

"Whatcha doing?" She tried to peek at the contents on the notebook he was using. Andrew, however, instantly covered it with both of his hands. He cleared his throat. "Um…can you go, maybe?"

Jailyn snapped her head back and a shocked expression filled her face. Well, that was a new feeling.

**Alicia's POV**

**Outfit- Navy blue and black striped, long sleeved sweater-tunic(no buttons) , over silver skinny jeans. She had on carved silver bangles from Pac-Sun and a black feather necklace with silver charms. For shoes, just simple black ballet flats.**

**Hair & Makeup- Her hair is natural, just deep conditioned and put in a side braid. She has on eye shadow in deep, dusty blue, navy eyeliner, and dark navy, almost black, mascara. On her lips, there's strawberry flavored lip gloss, tinted pink.**

BOCD Homeroom

8:45 A.M.

September 9th, 2012

"Okay, tell me when to stop." Alicia, Sadie, Brandon, and Amber were playing M.A.S.H., because Sadie never had. They had already done Amber's life. She was a photographer in Taiwan, married to Rupert Grint with 2 kids. She drove a taco truck and had a pet tree named Bobert, barely allowed in her apartment complex. Sadie's was in progress.

BOY JOB KIDS TOWN CAR PET PET NAME

Brandon Radio Personality 1 Miami White Van Dog Alex

Ryan Hooker 3 London Bentley Unicorn Fifi

Derrick CEO 8 Chile Jeep Dinosaur Bilbo

Batman Teacher 2000 L.A. Magic Carpet Pikachu Confucius

Sadie, after hesitating, told Alicia to stop. After a long, boring process of crossing out options, the group learned that Sadie would live in a mansion, marry Batman, work as a teacher, have 1 kid, live in L.A., drive a magic carpet, and have a pet Pikachu named Fifi.

"Oh my god, my life is crazy." Sadie said through her uncontrollable laughter. Amber twirled a lock of her white blonde hair around her smooth, manicured finger. "At least you _live_ somewhere normal. I mean, come on, I live in Taiwan!" Brandon chuckled and shook his head. Alicia turned and play-glared at him, cocking a brow. "Something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Just…girls…" He started to smile. Sadie fake pouted and punched him. "Hey, meanie!" Brandon laughed even harder.

Alicia smiled and looked at her friends. It's amazing what a few years in L.A. can do for a girl.

**Layne's POV**

**Outfit- Neon purple ripped skinny jeans, long-sleeved black and blue striped shirt, highlighter yellow chucks with black rhinestones on the toe from the seventh grade, with a tangle of multi-colored necklaces and dream-catcher earrings**

**Hair & Makeup- Her hair is down and straightened. Oh yeah, she has bangs now, just touching her eyelids. Said eyelids have a coating of yellow eyeshadow, and glitter mascara, and pink cherry flavored lip gloss. **

BOCD Homeroom

8:52 A.M.

September 9th, 2012

"So, you don't think it looks weird or tacky?" Layne asked her friends, not sure about bringing back her old style. All of the girls smiled and nodded.

"It looks so cool, and very eighties." Dylan nodded, now the only in the group that was a fashionista. Her pale face lit up. "Guys, I have an idea."

All of the girls looked at the ex-beta, eager to hear her idea. "We should each have a decade style. Layne would be eighties, I could be nineties, Kristen could be 70's, and Claire could be 60's. They would be modern-ized and all that jazz, but still!" The curious faces shifted to match Dylan's.

"Dyl, that would be so cute! Oooh, we could be called 6789 instead of The Elites!" Kristen grinned. "That would be epic! I love the 70's."

Layne smiled. What she had been mocked for before had turned into the main thing in the new PC. A life without Massie can change a lot.

**I know, I know, this chapter is like a 7-year-old's library book: short and overdue. I've been really busy, with FCAT, finals, community service I blew off (…say nothing), and the fact that I'm moving, I have little sanity left. I'm not sure, but I might have to end this thing. I know there still is summer, but I'm moving, there's band camp, and I have to be able to study for my next school-year, because I'm in a special program that's really advanced and I can't just go into the *cough cough* grade with no remembrance of the last year. If I do end it, don't give up hope. I may write again. But anyways…**

**So what do you think about Andrew? I bet the 5 readers of this can guess what he's for. And about 6789? I just got the idea, and figured "What the hey." Ya never know. We also need to add the BOYZ in this thing. This chapter was kind of just a filler, and I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH OLIVIA. I will, I swear. Give it time…**

**So if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me, I'm open for pretty much anything.**

**So, shave a squirrel, sue a fish, marry a potato, and kiss a duck when it's not looking. This has been dqgilly's pathetic update of the year. Buh-Bye. **


End file.
